


The Legend of Tetra

by Onthisbed



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, genderbent Oshus, warrior girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthisbed/pseuds/Onthisbed
Summary: What if Tetra was actually the protagonist of the "The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass"? Just a short drabble I've had stored away. Might turn it into an actual fic some day but for now, this is what I have.





	The Legend of Tetra

Pirate Captain Tetra is leading her crew to chase rumors of the Ghost Ship - or really, as she believes, another pirate ship up to no good in the midst of a killing spree - when, of all things, they _do_ run into the ship. The ship catches hers in a vice. Captain Tetra battles the Cuba Sisters, who attempt to drain the life from her. With Link’s and her crew’s help, they defeat the Cuba Sisters, who vanish with cries of anguish. Tetra collapses, heavily weakened by the life drain. Panicked, her crew takes her to shore, seeking a doctor. They run into Oshus, a quiet old crone living in a house by the sea. Oshus sees the burning power in Tetra - who has the soul of a Hyrulian princess - and knows that this may be the heroine who can save the world from Bellum. Oshus works what little magic over Tetra she can to restore some of Tetra’s strength, and explains the situation - Bellum’s invasion - albeit without the detail that Oshus is really the Ocean Queen in disguise.

Captain Tetra, brushing off her crew’s concern, rises to the challenge. No enemy of the sea will stand so long as Captain Tetra can raise a sword! She asks Oshus to come with her, since the woman seems to know a thing or two about all of this, and can help with any enemies they encounter along the way, and it’s always great to have a doctor around. Oshus hesitantly agrees. She seems happier somehow when on the ship than on the shore, frequently staring into the horizon and seemingly chatting with various sea animals. Ships try to pursue them sometimes, but a growing number of sea creatures, unbeknownst to Tetra and her crew, make that exceedingly difficult for pursuers.

Along the way, they run into Pirate Captain, former girlfriend and current rival of Tetra, Jolene. In the midst of a fight, Tetra calls a parley. She states the facts: the world, more importantly, _the sea_ , is in peril from a dangerous foe, who is trying to kill everyone. Join me in fighting them off, and we’ll have the adventure of a lifetime and share in the spoils. It never hurts to have a spare sword arm in a fight.

Jolene is suspicious of the whacky story, but sees that Tetra is also not quite as up to snuff as usual. The young woman is far too pale and a little shaky, still fighting off the life-sucking power of the Cuba sisters and a few monsters they’ve run into along the way. Feeling a tug in her heart for her old friend, Jolene agrees, hiding her concern behind a lust for treasure and adventure.

Ultimately, Tetra nearly perishes in the final battle against Bellum. Oshus, who has been flagging for days, as the energy in her shell drains, offers up her remaining lifeforce to Tetra to fight on, and fades from sight. Ciela and the other spirits rise to aid Tetra, and together, the group defeats Bellum, and restores Oshus to her power, and Tetra to full health.


End file.
